Something's Going Around
In Something's Going Around, when the mysterious Doctor McCatheter gives Louis Tully free samples of supernaturally tainted health chips, the Ghostbusters snack their way into a debilitating allergy to ghosts and ghost-fighting equipment!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 31. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Greaser Haunt Peter Venkman Slimer Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Louis Tully Doctor McCatheter Janine Melnitz McCatheter's Guests Allergy Ghosts Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Janine's Car Specter Detector (Cameo) Items New Spirit Chips Locations Big Greaser Firehouse Janine's Apartment Plot At a Big Greaser, a ghost emerged from a nearby sewer manhole. Lured by the venue and music, the ghost stomped several patron's cars then grooved to the 1950s era music. In the Firehouse rec room, Peter and Slimer watched a black and white horror movie. The phone near them rang and scared them clear off the couch. Slimer answered the phone and Ecto-1 soon departed. The Ghostbusters pulled up to Big Greaser but Peter and Slimer wanted to make an order first. The ghost smashed a diet apple turnover in their faces, instead. The Ghostbusters opened fire on the ghost but it possessed the giant Big Greaser statue and attacked. They melted down the statue and wrangled the ghost out. After Ray trapped it, Peter suddenly felt sick. In the reception area of the Firehouse, Louis was hard at work but he heard strange moaning from upstairs. Louis charged into the sleeping quarters armed with a Proton Pack. The guys were gathered around Peter and were bewildered by Louis. Louis attributed Peter's sickness to all the fast food he ate. Peter denied it but a bunch of trash spilled out from under his pillow. Slimer rummaged through it and Louis reclaimed one of his potato chips. Louis noted he didn't like health food but the chips were part of a free sample. Peter started to burn up and caused a thermometer to explode. He then floated above his bed! Louis decided to call a doctor. Soon enough, Slimer answered the front door and met Doctor McCatheter. As McCatheter ran tests, a game of Tic Tac Toe appeared on Peter's chest. McCatheter declared Peter developed a serious allergy to ghosts and the condition would worsen unless he retired from the ghostbusting business and moved away from it all. Slimer won't have any of it and clutched Peter, whose face turned to pizza. McCatheter pulled Slimer away and pointed out the proximity inflamed the symptoms. McCatheter prepared to leave and advised Louis to give everyone more of his New Spirit Chips to help them keep up their health. In an alley, McCatheter ditched his disguise and flew away as a ghost! Janine was minding her own business when Slimer grabbed her and started crying. The guys told her about Peter's allergy. When Janine asked where he would go, they stared at her. Janine refused to take him in but caved in and agreed to let him stay for a little while. At Janine's apartment, Peter's health started to improve. Egon was still distrustful of McCatheter. Back at the Firehouse, the guys couldn't stop eating the New Spirit Chips even though they tasted terrible. Louis revealed he only knew McCatheter for two days, got the chips from him, and Peter ate of his free sample. Egon realized the chips were the source of the allergy. Ray, Winston, and Egon's symptoms suddenly inflamed in Slimer's presence. They suited up and left the Firehouse to inform Peter but the years of ectoplasmic residue in Ecto-1 triggered their allergy. They ran after a bus. While Janine made some soup for Peter, he continued to show signs of the allergy. The others arrived and told them about the chips. Winston asked Janine if they could borrow her car but she refused. She caved but elected to drive it. Peter called shotgun and ran off, while everyone objected. They arrived at McCatheter's new office, which was a very dilapidated building. They confronted McCatheter but were unable to attack due to the allergy. McCatheter declared he was in charge and flew to the Firehouse. Donned in a uniform and Proton Pack, McCatheter took Ecto-1 out on a call. Two ghosts terrorized some African American people until Ecto-1 showed up. McCatheter scared the people away and invited the ghosts to a party at the Firehouse. Louis and Slimer hid from the ghosts but Slimer was discovered in an electric pencil sharpener. Louis emerged with his jumpsuit and Proton Pack on but McCatheter forced him to surrender. Louis and Slimer ran out of the Firehouse. On the way back to Janine's place, Egon deduced they needed to force their bodies to build up an immunity through forced exposure to a high concentration of ectoplasmic energy. Janine refused to let them use her apartment as the isolation room. At Janine's apartment, Janine threatened them they had better been telling the truth about a raise. Janine realized her door was open and the guys found Louis and Slimer hiding in the closet. Egon asked Slimer to stay in the apartment and help them build up an immunity. Louis and Janine waited outside then ran in when Egon called out for them. They threw out two Ghost Traps and captured the allergies right out of the guys. Now back to normal, they stormed the Firehouse and captured all of McCatheter's guests. McCatheter tried to flee the place but Peter caught him in a stream. Everyone was too busy to help Peter but Louis ran in and they reeled him back in. Slimer took Peter's trap out and McCatheter was captured. The guys congratulated Louis but Janine reminded everyone her apartment was trashed. In the meantime, while her apartment was cleaned up, Janine stayed at the Firehouse. Everyone waited in vain while Janine hogged the bathroom. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 19, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Something's Going Around" (1989). *All episodes from here on do not have an introduction card *This episode features another new look for Janine. This time, her hairstyle matches that of when she appears in the Ghostbusters II movie, a hint at the timeframe of this episode. *This episode marks Louis Tully's first appearance in the series, hinting at the timeframe of the episode, as well. *However, as noted by EgonEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- Something's Going Around (1989) (DVD ts. 13:31-13:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It must be the years of Ectoplasmic residue." and JanineJanine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- Something's Going Around (1989) (DVD ts. 13:52-14:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "You think about it, for years now you been busting ghosts. Hundreds of ghosts. Thousands of ghosts." in the episode, it isn't suggested the Ghostbusters ever went out of business and they have been in business for years. This could contradict the beginning of Ghostbusters II and suggests things happen slightly differently in the animated continuity. *The Big Greaser is a parody of the Bob's Big Boy restaurant chain. *Louis doesn't eat health food, unless it is free.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:33). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Oh, never touched the stuff. But the price was right." *Louis revealed he met Doctor McCatheter two days ago, on a Thursday.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:23-11:32). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Well, yeah. He came by Thursday and introduced himself. Said he was opening a new office in the neighborhood." *Doctor McCatheter quotes the Ghostbusters slogan when he responds to a call. *Janine brings up that the Ghostbusters totaled her car the last time they used it.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:17-14:19). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Remember what happened the last time you borrowed it?"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:23-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Washed?! You totaled it!!!" *Louis mentions the next day is a legal holiday.Louis Tully (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Something's Going Around" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:26-18:28). Time Life Entertainment. Louis says: "Oh wait. Tomorrow is a legal holiday." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SomethingsGoingAround21.jpg SomethingsGoingAround01.jpg SomethingsGoingAround02.jpg SomethingsGoingAround22.jpg SomethingsGoingAround03.jpg SomethingsGoingAround04.jpg SomethingsGoingAround05.jpg SomethingsGoingAround23.jpg SomethingsGoingAround24.jpg SomethingsGoingAround06.jpg SomethingsGoingAround07.jpg SomethingsGoingAround25.jpg SomethingsGoingAround26.jpg SomethingsGoingAround08.jpg SomethingsGoingAround27.jpg SomethingsGoingAround28.jpg SomethingsGoingAround09.jpg SomethingsGoingAround10.jpg SomethingsGoingAround29.jpg SomethingsGoingAround30.jpg SomethingsGoingAround11.jpg SomethingsGoingAround12.jpg SomethingsGoingAround13.jpg SomethingsGoingAround31.jpg SomethingsGoingAround32.jpg SomethingsGoingAround33.jpg SomethingsGoingAround34.jpg SomethingsGoingAround35.jpg SomethingsGoingAround36.jpg SomethingsGoingAround14.jpg SomethingsGoingAround37.jpg SomethingsGoingAround15.jpg SomethingsGoingAround38.jpg SomethingsGoingAround39.jpg SomethingsGoingAround16.jpg SomethingsGoingAround40.jpg SomethingsGoingAround17.jpg SomethingsGoingAround41.jpg SomethingsGoingAround18.jpg SomethingsGoingAround42.jpg SomethingsGoingAround43.jpg Louis Tully 4 KJBat.jpg SomethingsGoingAround19.jpg SomethingsGoingAround20.jpg SomethingsGoingAround44.jpg Collages and Edits McCatheterWaitingRoominSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DoctorMcCathetergoingdownfirepoleinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DoctorMcCatheterinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JaninesCarinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBinvestagatingJaninesaptinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbusterssickinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersverysickinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbusterscompletelysickinSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EndinginSomethingsGoingAroundepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode100.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc2episode100Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode